


The Hunter

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [2]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem dedicated to everyone's favorite Lost World hunter, Roxton!Originally written in 2002.





	The Hunter

~The Hunter~  
The hunter came to protect a friend,  
seeking adventures to no end.  
He always is the first to fight,  
never leaving or taking flight.  
But he will never cease to rest,  
until he is finished with his quest.  
To steal the heart of his lady fair,  
Whose jealous rages no one else can bear.  
Together they live in harmony,  
Though sometimes they have their rivalry’s!


End file.
